Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to hats and caps and more particularly to a cap that keeps the forehead of a user free of contact with the cap so as to provide aeration to reduce perspiration.
Background
Although hats and caps are used to shield one's head from the harsh rays of the sun, they nonetheless create another problem which is that of added perspiration. Indeed, the lack of air circulation under the cap exacerbates the problem of perspiration. Whereas moisture from perspiration would normally evaporate, once covered, it remains trapped and tends to accumulate, drip, and create discomfort for the user.
For this reason, over the years, a number of inventors have come up with novel ways to try to solve this problem. Early in the 20th century, as bowler hats were popular, a sweat band was adapted to fit the interior perimeter of the hat.
More recently a variety of means have been used to keep the front part of a hat's band away from the user's forehead. They include pads and projecting members or spikes. Other variations concentrate on simply having an absorbent material that provides a cooling effect with evaporation. More elaborate systems include a coolant reservoir and a network of pipes to provide a cooling effect by evaporation.
One inconvenience of system which push the front part of a cap forward is that the means for pushing the front part forward is pressed against the user's forehead which does not provide adequate ventilation, although there is improved circulation inside the hat because of the spacing provided.
Other inconveniences of the prior art involve the lack of flexibility, that is, once a cap or hat has the system it is part of the cap and not made to be repeatedly removed and reinstalled which could be a desirable feature since caps are also worn when ambient temperature is cool and there is no longer a need for increased aeration, in fact quitre the opposite.
There is therefore a need for a practical and efficient means of providing aeration for a cap or hat.